


i'm going to slowly show you love

by binnie_baby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Clubbing, First Time, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Kim Woojin & Seo Changbin Are Best Friends, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, he takes good care of binnie for his first time, idk really i just write stories y'know, it takes a LONG while but there is actual fucking i swear, lets make bffs woobin a thing, listen woojin and changbin would be the cutest friends okay :(, minho's a flirt but he's a sweetie too, the fluff is really at the end i suppose ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnie_baby/pseuds/binnie_baby
Summary: "i don't think this was a good idea, woojin hyung.""don't be ridiculous, we've only just got here. besides, i think you've caught someone's eye," the elder replies, smirking while pointing towards someone. changbin follows his line of sight, almond eyes widened in fear and-oh fuck. oh. fuck.the prettiest boy changbin has ever seen is staring right back at him. and when he says pretty, he means absolutely stunning.or where changbin is a baby gay who captures the attention of a handsome guy in a gay bar.title taken from nct 127's baby don't like it





	i'm going to slowly show you love

**Author's Note:**

> oml this took me like 3 and a half months to write, and i hope it turns out well ahhhhhhhhhh enjoy.

changbin sits frigid under woojin's gaze, pulling at his hoodie sleeves nervously. it really shouldn't be that big of a deal. it was only woojin after all. nice, kind, supportive kim woojin, his hyung and best friend. and woojin was once in his position too, and changbin supported him. it was a simple thing to say. he just had to say he was gay, and that was it. end of story. period. but why was it racking his nerves so much? woojin was gay too, it really shouldn't be such a big- "if you keep biting your lip it's gonna start bleeding, binnie."  
  
he hadn't even noticed he started biting his lip. with a shaky nod, he releases the reddened flesh, releasing a patchy exhale. before he can pull his sleeves down any farther, woojin's larger hands are encasing his, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the skin. changbin relaxes, rigid posture softening under the reassuring gaze of the elder across from him. "sorry, hyung. i'm just-" he pauses, freezing up again. it stops when woojin gives his hands a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"it's alright. take your time-"  
  
"i'm gay."  
  
woojin looks taken aback by the sudden outburst from the younger, eyes widened. changbin wears the same expression, looking back at the older horrified. that wasn't supposed to be said yet. _why_ did he have to blurt that out randomly?

"oh my god, hyung, that- i- i-i didn't mean for that to come out yet," the younger male babbles nervously, looking around and just thinking about how much of an   _idiot_ he was. "i-i swear it wasn't supposed to-"

a laugh cuts him off, and changbin looks at woojin confused. the older laughs some more, eyes crinkling in the corners and a smile gracing his features. "wh-why are you laughing? it isn't funny!" and it only makes the other laugh more.  
  
"you just-" another laugh interrupts his speaking, "y-you just blurted that out of nowhere binnie. quite the surprise," his smile is warm, fondness in his chestnut irises as he looks down at the younger male. "but at the same time, not really a surprise at all," he adds, calming himself down, still giving the younger that fond gaze. changbin can only stared stunned at his friend, processing his words. not… much of a surprise? "it wasn't obvious, don't worry. i just had a feeling. you would stare at boys in class and stuff. that's when i had the hunch," woojin explains, letting go of changbin's hands.

"why were you so scared to tell me though? you know i wouldn't hate you for being gay, since i'm gay myself," the brunette asks softly, watching as the younger shifts in his seat, pressing his lips together.  
  
"i-i don't know hyung, just… nervous, you know?" changbin responds, and woojin nods in understanding. it's quiet for a short while, before woojin gets up from his seat, a grin in his face. "we're going out."  
  
"what? hyung, i can't do that, i have my music theory work-"  
  
"ah ah ah, none of that. you can't just come out to me and not expect me to just leave it be," the older cuts through easily, looking down at him with a determined stare. "we're gonna go out, and celebrate your queerness. celebrate your coming out of the closet!" he exclaims, leaning into changbin with a wide grin. "we're gonna go clubbing."  
  
"what?! no!" changbin exclaims, shaking his head frantically. "i've never been clubbing, and i really have to finish my work-" woojin places his finger over changbin's lips and shushes him, still wearing that devious grin on his tanned face. "we're going clubbing, and that's that. no objections," woojin tells him, finality in his words. they have a short stare-off, changbin glaring intently before he sighs, slumping in his seat with a defeated expression. woojin cheers happily.  
  
"fine, i'll go clubbing with you. just this once," changbin grumbles, standing up from his seat as well. the older squeals excitedly, grabbing changbin's arm and leading him to his room.  
  
"i know exactly what you should wear!"

cue the distressed whine from the younger man. he was already dreading this.

  
  
\--- 

  
"hyung, are you sure this is clubbing clothing?" changbin asks unsurely, looking at himself in the body length mirror in woojin's room. he's been dressed in a large baby blue sweater with small little white bunnies and stars on the front, white ripped jeans, and converse that matched his sweater. the sleeves reach past his hands and the neck is a bit too wide for changbin, threatening to slip off his shoulder. the rips of the jeans mainly stretch across his thighs, a few on his knees and below. there are simple diamond studs in his ears, his hair styled and ruffled into light, fluffy waves. woojin has taken it upon himself to even put some light makeup on the boy. thin swipes of black eyeliner to accentuate his large, almond eyes, with a light, peachy blush dusting his cheeks, and a thin layer of lip gloss on his rosy lips.

"this doesn't seem very club like, woojin," he adds, looking over himself. the ripped jeans are tight, nearly clinging onto his legs like a second skin. "these pants are really tight too."  
  
"what you wear in a club doesn't matter as long as you have good fashion sense, changbin," woojin replies, lining his eyes with kohl in front of his dresser. the elder is dressed in a black acdc t-shirt, tucked into a plaid garter belt skirt with black thigh highs and combat boots. a thick, black studded choker hugs his neck, and he has his signature thin black hoops in his ears. changbin's not going to lie to himself, woojin looks fucking _hot_ dressed the way he is. and if he happened to see the elder's bare ass, with two leather straps resting under the cheeks, he said nothing (he did blush wildly though, looking away quickly as to not get noticed by the elder).  
  
"but don't you usually wear dark colors in clubs, hyung?" changbin asks, picking at the hem of the sweater, and woojin sighs, setting the kohl down.  
  
"did you not just hear what i said, binnie? clothes don't matter as long as it's good fashion," he repeats, examining his face in the mirror before turning to changbin, looking him up and down. "besides, we're going for a more soft look for you. the cute, innocent first timer. although, there's something missing… " he hums, narrowing his eyes before turning back to his dresser, looking through the drawers. it's not long till the elder comes back with two things in his hands: a makeup brush, a small bottle of some sparkly thing, and what appears to be a white, leather choker with a simple, silver hoop. he sets down the choker and unscrews the bottle of the sparkly stuff, pressing the bristles of the makeup brush into the sparkly stuff, shaking it a bit.

"what's that hyung?"  
  
"body glitter. stay still," woojin replies. before changbin can ask why, he’s silenced by the elder with a stern look. woojin pushes back changbin's hair, lifting the brush to his face, and swiping glitter from his temple to his cheekbone. he repeats the action on the other side, before adding some more glitter onto the brush, putting some on to accentuate his collarbones and on his shoulders. he sets the body glitter and brush down, grabbing the choker and fastening it around the younger's neck. the three white leather straps rest snugly on the younger's neck, standing out against his tan skin. the silver hoop rests perfectly above his collarbones which glisten prettily.

woojin takes a step back, examining the additions with the overall look, and he smirks wide, nodding in approval. "you're ready. everyone's going to either want to be you, or be with you," woojin chirps, wearing that proud smirk on his face. he turns changbin around so the younger could see himself, and his smirk grows wider with the surprised gasp he hears from him. "agree?"  
  
"yeah… " changbin breathes out, amazed. he's never been one to be vain, but he has to admit, he looks… pretty. the body glitter woojin has added accentuates his features, and it makes him feel whimsical. woojin rests his hands on the younger's biceps, rubbing them softly in reassurance. "ready to go, binnie?" the elder asks in a whisper, looking at him in the mirror. the slow nod he receives in response is all he needs for confirmation.

 

"alright, let's go then."

  
\--- 

  
the bass of the music resonates through changbin's body as woojin leads him into the club. there's a haze of drugs, alcohol, and sweat in the air, but changbin doesn't necessarily find himself all that bothered. it’s probably because woojin is with him. the club is bathed in radiant lights of sunset orange, royal blue, and violet, painting each person's form like a sunset. he's nervous, yes, but how could he not be? he's dressed in a way he usually would never, and he's somewhere he's never been before, just to celebrate his coming-out. woojin was stubborn as he was persistent, so really, changbin had no choice but to celebrate his queerness. in a nightclub. with his best friend. amazing.  
  
"woojin, didn't think i'd be seeing you tonight."  
  
a new voice disrupts his thoughts. he and woojin both look in the direction of it, and are met with the bright eyes of a pink haired man with a lopsided smile on his handsome face. "and you brought a friend with you," he adds, directing his dazzling smile at changbin. the shorter squirms a bit under the gaze, trying to hide behind woojin's larger frame, but the elder is having none of it. he puts his hand on changbin's back, pushing the other in front of him.  
  
"he's a cute baby gay and we're here to celebrate his coming-out," woojin chirps in response to the male, a wide grin on his face. "changbin, this is bang chan. he's another close friend of mine," woojin introduces the other, chan, smile becoming a smirk in the end. changbin, too shy to speak, merely bows with a nod, mumbling a 'nice to meet you'. when he rises back up, he can see that chan is looking at woojin with an intense gaze, irises dark with what he can only assume to be lust. realization hits him like a truck, and it hits him that bang chan is chan. the chan that he's heard woojin moan and beg for a few times when he stayed at woojin's apartment. "isn't he a cutie?"  
  
"indeed. he's getting quite a few looks already," chan chuckles, and changbin's eyes widen at the statement. taking a quick glance around the club, he sees that yes, quite a few people are staring at him, some even winking when he makes eye contact with them. it makes him look away, flustered, woojin and chan laughing at the younger's shy antics.

"how about we go to the bar and get some drinks? my treat, for the baby gay," he grins, grabbing the two males and leading them away before they can even respond. the trio take seats at the bar, and all changbin can think about is how the club isn't his scene. he's not a extroverted person. he'd rather just be at home, doing his music theory assignments while listening to dpr live and drinking copious amounts of sugary hot cocoa, snuggled in his fluffy blankets on his old, worn-out mattress. while chan is talking to the bartender, changbin presses his lips together nervously, glancing around before tapping woojin's shoulder and leaning his head in to whisper in his ear.    
  
"i don't think this was a good idea, woojin hyung."  
  
"don't be ridiculous, we've only just got here. besides, i think you've caught someone's eye," the elder replies, smirking while pointing towards someone. changbin follows his line of sight, almond eyes widened in fear and-

oh fuck. oh. _fuck._  
  
the prettiest boy changbin has ever seen is staring right back at him. and when he says pretty, he means absolutely stunning.

the boy has pitch black hair parted stylishly in the middle, resting atop perfect trimmed eyebrows, and the most captivating, dark brown eyes he's ever seen, lined with kohl. silver hoop earrings glint dangerously under the lights. the man's lips are rosy and plush looking. he has a lean frame, dressed in a black silk button down tucked into tight leather pants, and _god,_ this guy has some strong looking thighs. the top few buttons of his shirt are undone, exposing his light tan chest and giving a glimpse to a toned abdomen. resting on his neck is a silver chain. the violet light placed above him bathes him in a sensuous aura, making him appear sinful, almost untouchable.

the man keeps his gaze locked with changbin's, who sits frozen in his seat, red tinting his cheeks. they stare at each other for awhile, and then the man gives a small smirk, and changbin has to pry his eyes away before he gets even redder. he squeezes his hands between his thighs and curls in on himself, turning around in his seat. he doesn't know what to do. why did woojin insist on bringing him here? oh god he wishes he was back in his dorm. he should've never told woojin he was gay, should've just stayed in the closet. life would’ve been so much easier that way. in his peripheral, he sees woojin talking with chan, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he could-  
  
"anyone sitting here, cutie?"  
  
that is neither chan's or woojin's voice, and it startles him easily, making him jump and turn back around in his seat. his eyes meet chocolate irises, and he lets out a choked gasp because _holy shit it's the pretty boy from earlier,_ and he's even prettier up close. pretty boy wears a light, cat-like smile on his face, dark eyes locked with changbin's. he can see this guy is taller (then again, most males are taller than him), and that the silk shirt he's wearing is actually sheer and _wow, are those abs that he sees-_  
  
"no one's sitting next to him there~" changbin's snapped out of his thoughts by woojin's voice, looking at the smirking older with a horrified expression. what was woojin doing? changbin doesn't know the first thing about talking to attractive men. he's a reserved music production major who finds comfort in drinking dunkin’ donuts at two in the morning while watching foreign movies in his dorm for no particular reason. he doesn't go to clubs, doesn't drink drinks he's never even heard of, and he definitely doesn't talk to attractive men with intense gazes. the man is almost kind of intimidating, with how pretty he is. perhaps changbin's intimidated because he's never seen such a beauty. he subtly shakes his head no to woojin, eyes wide and panicked. woojin merely smirks wider, giving a slight nod, before looking back to the newcomer. "take a seat!"  
  
"thank you, i will," the newcomer replies, taking a seat next to the ever tense changbin. the boy's voice is sweet, flowing like honey, and it has changbin melting on the inside. an attractive man with a nice voice? might as well kill him now, he's whipped, but he's too shy and flustered to look over to the other. he's so out of his element and his comfort zone that he doesn't know what to do or say.

"first time in a club?" the newcomer asks, breaking changbin out of his thoughts. "h-huh?" the taller chuckles at his confusion, resting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his palm, bringing his face close to changbin's face, smiling with amusement. "i asked if it's your first time in a club, baby," he repeats, still wearing that amused smile on his face. changbin winces a bit at the question, pulling at his sleeves.  
  
"is it that obvious?" he asks in a murmur, peering up at the other cautiously. the other chuckles at his response, humming and tapping his cheek with his finger.

“only a bit,” he replies, giving a small shrug as he orders a sex on the beach, “but it's cute,” he adds, smile widening. changbin gives a soft sigh of relief, relaxing from his tense posture. a glass of beer is placed in front of him, foam spilled over the top of the glass and slowly dripping down the surface.

“mind if i ask what brings you to the club?” he asks, thanking the bartender as his drink is slid in front of him. he grabs it delicately, taking a long, slow slip. changbin bites his lower lip, glancing behind him. woojin and chan seem invested in a conversation, chuckling as they talk to each other. woojin seems to feel the younger's gaze, turning to face changbin and giving a reassuring nod. there's something that changbin can't quite pinpoint in woojin's eyes, but he brushes it off, looking back to the stranger.

“my friend brought me here,” he starts slowly, grabbing his beer a taking a sip and wincing. he's not a big fan of beer, but it's tolerable. “to celebrate my coming-out as gay,” he finishes, scanning the other face for a reaction. he doesn't seem disgusted, that's good. he seems delighted at the information.

“well, congratulations then” he cheers, raising his glass before taking another swig. “your friend is pretty smart, bringing you to a gay night club,” he adds with a laugh, watching changbin choke on his drink a bit in surprise. the shorter cleared his throat, licking the rest of the beer off of his lips, glancing around before meeting the other’s gaze.

“i haven’t caught your name yet,” his voice lowers in tone, and he brings his face closer to changbin’s. “mind telling me, cutie?” he whispers, lips hovering right over changbin’s. the younger leans away, a blush coating his cheeks as he toys with his sleeves. was it really smart to tell a stranger, in a club nonetheless, his name? changbin looked into the other’s eyes, scanning them. there was no ill intent in the chocolate irises, and the man’s demeanor didn’t seem dangerous.

“i-it’s changbin,” he stutters in reply, brushing some hair away from his eyes quickly, doing his best to maintain eye contact with the other.

“changbin,” the stranger hums, nodding his head. “pretty name for a pretty boy,” he grins, leaning away and resting his elbow on the bar counter, face resting on his fist, right under his jaw. “i’m minho.”

 

\---

 

minho is in fact named lee minho. he’s a year older than changbin, and he studies dance in another university, but he’ll be switching to changbin’s university in a month from now. he loves cats, hiking, choreographing, and watching movies. his favorite season is autumn, and his favorite color is mint. he’s terrified of heights, and he really wants to be a professional dancer once he graduates. the older is fun and unique, and changbin finds himself relaxing a bit the more they talk with each other. perhaps it's the beer talking, he’s starting his third glass of beer and he’s feeling a bit tipsy. or maybe it’s because they contrast each other well. while changbin himself was an introvert, minho was an extrovert. or, does he dare be cheesy, say it’s because they’re opposites. well, whatever it is, changbin has good chemistry with minho, and it helped him feel less nervous. “come dance with me, binnie,” minho says, holding out his hand.

scratch that, changbin's just as nervous as before. with him being the recluse that he is, he knows nothing about dancing (unless aggressively headbanging to day6 shoot me counts). he holds his beer glass tighter in his hand as minho pushes his own glass away, getting up from his stool. “i don't know a thing about dancing,” the younger laughs nervously, taking another sip of his beer as his laugh dies down. the last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself in front of people, especially an attractive guy at that. a startled gasp leaves changbin's lips when he's pulled from his stool, nearly spilling his beer. his eyes are wide as he sees that minho's hand is holding his, and the older has a unidentifiable smile on his face.

“it's not that hard, cutie. it'll help you loosen up,” minho smiles wider, intertwining their fingers and tugging changbin closer. “i'll help you too, hnm?” he adds, and before changbin can reply, minho's leading him onto the crowded dance floor. changbin only allows himself to be taken away. he’s for sure going to embarrass himself. the two shimmy their way through the sweaty bodies, finding a small clearing near the center of the dance floor.

“minho-hyung, i-” he starts, but he’s silenced by a slim finger pressed to his lips.

“relax, changbin,” minho tells him, lowering his hand from his face. “just do what i do, and try to find the beat of the music,” he adds, releasing changbin’s wrist and stepping a bit away from him. the older has maintained eye contact with changbin this whole time, but it’s only now that it changes. his eyelids lower in the slightest, hips slowly swaying with the beat. changbin can only stare and watch as the older dances in such a sensual way. even while doing the most simplest of movements, minho manages to make it look so advanced and difficult. the older approaches changbin slowly, still moving in that sensual way, circling around the younger like a hawk. a pale hand rests on changbin’s shoulder as the older circles him slowly, twisting and turning around his still form, before bringing the younger close, bodies almost pressed together.

“minho-hyu-”

“just follow me, baby,” the raven haired male whispers, peachy lips brushing against the younger’s ear. he pulls his face away, grabbing changbin’s hands and putting them on his shoulders, hands sliding down to rest on his waist. “trust me,” minho says before changbin can say another word. he starts moving his hips again, eyes set on changbin. the shorter gulps and mimics minho’s movement. the movement of his hips is stiff and unsure, eyes looking anywhere but the black dressed male in front of him. there's a rosy tint to changbin's cheeks, and all the younger can think about is how he doesn't know what he's doing. “look at me, binnie. just relax.”

“i don’t know what i’m doing,” the younger whispers, looking up at minho with a concerned expression on his face, eyebrows slightly furrowed. the two are bathed in a cool royal blue light, but the atmosphere around them is anything but. all the people around them, dancing just they were, desperate and sweaty, created more of a heated atmosphere for the two. “i don’t know how this works.”

“you’re doing just fine,” the older assures him, however, changbin isn’t convinced. “you trust me, right?” he asks, receiving a nod in response. he smiles. “good.” the two remain on the dance floor, swaying to the music. minho takes it upon himself to show changbin a few moves, and that’s what gets the younger more relaxed, loose, comfortable. a smile painted changbin’s face, and when he looked over to minho, he was as smiling as well. he’s _actually_ enjoying himself, kind of glad that woojin brought him here. dancing here with minho, in this crowded dance floor, sweat lightly dripping down his back. it isn’t as bad as changbin initially thought.

a hand on his wrist pulls him out of his thoughts, and the younger finds himself pressed against minho’s black clad form, looking up into the taller’s dark chocolate irises. the older is bathed in violet light, staring him down with an unreadable expression. his other arm snakes around changbin’s waist, pressing the shorter’s body even closer to his own, hand still holding his wrist. changbin can only stare back with widened eyes. the older lowers his head, lips only a few centimeters away from changbin’s.

the younger’s heart is racing in his chest. minho’s face is so close to his, and he can see every detail. from his pretty, long eyelashes, to the small mole on his nose. minho must be able to hear how loud his heart is with their close proximity, he’s sure of it. “u-uh-” he stutters out, a nervous wreck underneath the older. if what he thinks is going to happen actually _happens,_ changbin doesn’t think he’ll live. he’s just so riled up and anxious and-

plush lips captured his own into a sweet kiss.

changbin’s eyes are wide in surprise. minho is kissing him, on the dance floor. the older’s lips feel so nice, so soft against his own. the only thing that can run through changbin’s head at the moment is how someone he just met is actually kissing him, and _damn does it feel good._ minho pulls away, exhaling softly as he catches changbin’s gaze. his parted lips seem to have some of changbin’s lip gloss, making his lips the tiniest bit shinier.

“is this okay?” the raven haired male asks in a whisper, lips lightly brushing against the brunette’s as he speaks. he releases the younger’s wrist, sliding both hands down to rest on his hips, giving a light squeeze.

“yes,” changbin whispers in response, and then minho’s lips are on his once again. the kiss is harder this time, and the younger shyly reciprocates the action. he’s had his first kiss (with girls, before he found out he was gay), but he’s nowhere as experienced as the older. their lips press against each other, moving slowly, savoring every moment. just as they looked, minho’s lips were soft and pillowy, like a juicy cushion. minho rubs his hips softly, keeping their bodies pressed together. changbin moves his hands to rest softly on his biceps, eyes fluttering closed as they kiss. minho bites changbin’s lower lip softly, and it makes changbin gasp, eyes flying open. the older takes the opportunity, slipping his tongue past the seam of the plush lips, exploring the younger’s mouth. changbin tries to match the older’s pace, but soon he’s pulling away, grabbing his wrist and leading him off the dance floor.

“minho?” he calls, out of breath, as they make their way out of the crowd. he receives no reply in response. minho drags him through the crowd, heading towards the single person bathroom. he pushes open the door, pulling changbin inside, and sets the door to the ‘occupied’ setting once closing and locking it. “minho-” he tries again, but he’s pushed against the sink, body trapped in by minho’s arms. the older stares into his eyes, and despite how flustered changbin is feeling, he can’t find it in himself to look away. before he can even try and speak again, minho leans into his space.

“you have me feeling some type of way, changbin,” the older tells him in a low voice, gaze sultry as he speaks. “do you feel the same as me?” he asks, moving closer to the shorter. “do i make you feel some type of way?”

“yes,” changbin breathes out, gripping onto the sink behind him tight. minho’s lips curl up into a small smirk.

“good. because i can’t hold back any longer,” the older responds, and then he’s surging down to kiss changbin once more, lips pressing roughly against the other’s. changbin responds, pressing his lips back, grabbing onto minho’s shirt and pulling the older closer.

minho momentarily pulls away. before changbin can ask why, minho’s grabbing the younger, hoisting him up and seating him on the sink, pushing a leg between his and spreading them open a bit. their lips meet quickly again, changbin’s hands fisted into minho’s shirt. the smacking of lips becomes more frequent, the two seeking to be as close to each other as possible. the raven haired male brings his hands to rest on the younger’s thighs, and it makes the boy’s breath hitch in the kiss. minho chuckles softly, giving the thighs a squeeze and rubbing them up and down slowly as they kiss. the younger’s making these cute noises, and minho has to pull away before he gets carried away.

changbin’s parted lips are a pretty cherry red, glossy and kiss swollen with lip gloss and spit. cheeks flushed with a red tint, chest rising and falling softly with his heavy breathing. he’s still gripping onto minho’s shirt, knuckles nearly white with how tight his grip is. his eyes, large, beautiful pools of mahogany. they’re more vibrant, and his pupils are dilated in the slightest. “so pretty,” minho whispers, looking up and down the younger’s form.

all changbin can do is go more red under the male’s stare, squirming a bit under the intensity. he looks away, but his head is brought back forward by the older’s hand, thumb and index finger having a hold on his chin. the pad of minho’s thumb runs over changbin’s lower lip slowly, feeling the soft surface. “y-you’re prettier,” he stutters out softly, and it earns him a smile in return.

“i beg to differ,” minho hums, removing his thumb from the younger’s lower lip, smile still resting on his face. “if we go any farther in here, i won’t be able to stop,” he tells him, moving his hand to caress the younger’s face softly. “and i would hate for our time to be in a public restroom of all places,” he adds, smile widening as the younger sputters, cheeks red. minho chuckles fondly, expression dropping to a seductive gaze, leaning close so their lips almost touch. “let me take you home with me. let me show you a good time,” the older whispers, staring straight into changbin’s eyes. “let me take care of you. what do you say, pretty boy?”

changbin can only sit still, flustered from the older’s words. his skin is warm and tingling, hands loosely fisted into the older man’s shirt. he’s never done anything of what minho’s implying, but he wants it. he wants to experience minho and what he’s offering. his eyes scan over the raven haired male’s form, taking in every detail about the older. changbin sees nothing but pure want in minho’s eyes, but it’s not in a bad sense. his grip tightens on the sheer black fabric.

“yes. .” he whispers. “i trust you, minho.”

it’s with those words that minho leans to kiss changbin again, slow and deep. it’s shorter than the previous ones, minho pulling away and pulling changbin off of the sink. “let’s go,” he says softly, grabbing the younger’s wrist and pulling him forward. he changes the bathroom lock to the ‘vacant’ setting, and leading the younger out. changbin can only follow, swarmed with feelings of excitement, anticipation, and nervousness.

a couple brush past the two, and changbin’s brain barely registers the plaid of woojin’s skirt and the pink of chan’s hair. he can only imagine what those two were going to get up to. with shaky steps, he stumbles after minho. the two are soon out of the club, and minho pulls him to a sleek looking black car, fishing car keys out of his pocket. pressing the unlock button, the car lights up, and minho opens the passenger door for changbin. “thank you,” changbin whispers as minho gets into the driver’s side, quickly putting on his seatbelt, and turning on the engine. he pulls out of the parking lot smoothly, and the two are on the road soon enough. minho has a hand resting on changbin’s thigh softly as he drives, and it has the younger tense with anticipation. he can’t believe that this is really happening. he’s really going home with another boy.

they make it to minho’s apartment in no time, and changbin’s pretty sure minho passed all the speed limits on the way. the older turns off the engine, unlocking the doors and stepping out, going to the other side and opening the door for changbin. the shorter steps out, grabbing minho's outstretched hand as the older locks his car. he's then lead to an elevator with quick steps, minho pressing the 5th floor button. the journey up is quiet, tense. minho’s hand rests on the small of changbin’s back, and the younger can feel its warmth seeping through the fabric of his sweater.

the elevator ride seems to go on forever until the doors open to the 5th floor. minho leads changbin out of the elevator and towards his apartment, pulling out his keys from his pocket with a shaky hand. he takes his hand off of changbin’s back, fiddling with his keys and trying to get it into the keyhole. seeing the older’s struggle, changbin takes the key from his hands gently, placing it in the keyhole and unlocking the door. “thanks, doll,” the raven haired male says with a smile, pushing open the door and letting the shorter inside first, following behind. changbin takes a quick glance around when he walks in. the place is well furnished, stylishly too, and the balcony view is absolutely stunning.

“it’s beautiful,” the shorter whispers, turning around to see minho staring at him again, like he was in the club. the two stared at each other, and it seemed like everything ceased to exist in their peripherals, leaving just the two of them. like magnets, they stepped closer to each other, never breaking eye contact. changbin’s hands cupped minho’s face while minho’s hands found their way onto changbin’s waist.

a moment of silence passes between the two, just admiring each other’s features once again, and then their lips collide in a heated kiss. they mesh together perfectly, soft and smooth, and oh so right. minho gently squeezes changbin’s waist, pulling a gasp from the younger. with a steady hold, the older pushes the younger towards his room, neither seperating from their lip lock. their grips are tight and their lips meet in frantic kisses as changbin is pushed down onto the bed. closed eyes open slowly, lips parted and releasing hot, heavy breaths. changbin looks up at minho with flushed cheeks, eyes scanning over the other’s form slowly, watching as a smile slowly forms on the older’s face. “why are you smiling?” he asks softly.

“you’re just so cute,” minho replies, brushing the younger’s curled hair away from his face, admiring the full image before him. “so pretty,” he adds in a whisper, letting slim fingers softly caress the boy’s reddened skin. “is this your first time doing this, baby?”

“yeah,” changbin sighs out softly, nodding. “i-is it a bad thing?” he asks, a nervous tone in voice.

“what? no, no!” the older shakes his head, laughing softly. “it’s not bad at all, really,” the taller male assures, giving a small smile. he grabs changbin’s hands, holding them gently while looking into his eyes. “do you trust me, changbin?” he asks. changbin stares at him for a small moment, before giving another nod.

“i trust you,” the younger whispers back in reply, receiving a gentle exhale of relief in response.

“we’re going to take it slow, okay?” another nod and a small ‘yes’. “good,” minho nods, and he pulls changbin up into a slow kiss. changbin responds right away, tilting his head so minho can get a better angle, cupping the side of minho’s face with his hand and rubbing his jaw softly. he feels himself pressed back down against the bed, hands skimming along the covered contours of his body, the movements slow.

the younger sighs softly into the kiss, muscles relaxing under the older’s touch. he allows his hands to slowly drag down minho’s front, feeling the defined muscles underneath the sheer, thin fabric of his shirt. minho softly bites his lower lip, sucking softly, and it has the younger parting his lips, welcoming whatever else minho has to offer. the older takes advantage of the opportunity, nibbling at the younger’s lips softly with languid kisses in between. the older’s tongue prods at the seam of changbin’s lips, slipping past the two tiers slowly and exploring the younger’s mouth more.

the two males take their time touching each other, kissing, simply enjoying this time right now. they’re in no rush. minho’s fingers slide underneath the soft fabric of changbin’s sweater, the pads skimming against smooth skin slowly. it has the younger’s breath hitching at the cool digits against his warm skin. “can i take this off?” the older asked softly, receiving a nod from the younger, pushing up his sweater slowly.

smooth, tan skin was revealed as more fabric was pushed up. specks of glitter seemed scattered about changbin’s torso, most of it glittering on his collarbones and shoulders where woojin brushed it on. the younger lifted up his arms, helping minho remove the top from his body. the younger’s breath hitched, feeling the cold air hitting his skin, making goosebumps arise on the surface, and from minho’s heated gaze scanning his exposed upper half. “you’re so beautiful, doll,” minho whispers, letting his palms lay flat on changbin’s soft stomach, slowly dragging his hands upwards, watching the boy under him gasp softly, shivering a bit.

“i-it’s the glitter and makeup that makes me beautiful,” changbin stutters, flinching with a sharp inhale when the older’s thumbs brush over his dusky brown buds. minho hums, dragging his hands back down slowly, observing how the younger reacts.

“i think that even without the glitter and makeup, you’d still be beautiful,” minho replies, meeting changbin’s eyes once more. removing his hands from changbin’s body and sitting up on the bed. he works on unbuttoning his own shirt, slowly for changbin to see. letting the shirt slide off his shoulders, he tosses it behind him, letting changbin admire his body. the expanse of fair skin is beautifully defined with the outlines of abs, with the hints of a happy trail underneath his navel. changbin can only survey the older’s body with a slightly ajar mouth, dazed.

“you’re more beautiful than me,” is all the younger can muster, reaching up a shaky hand to skim his fingers down minho’s hipbone softly. the older huffs out a laugh, grabbing the younger’s hand.

“i’d say we’re equal,” he counters, lowering himself back down to hover over the younger. “is it okay if i leave marks?”

“yeah,” changbin nods, and minho hums, lowering his head to changbin’s neck. his breath is so hot, so warm against changbin’s skin. it has the younger closing his eyes, letting himself indulge in the sensation. his body is still, hands hovering unsurely by his sides. what does he do? his breath hitches when he feels the soft skin of minho’s lips press onto his neck in a kiss, stretching into a smile.

“you can touch me baby,” minho grabs his hands, placing them on his waist. “don’t be so scared,” he adds, removing his hands from changbin’s and placing them on changbin’s shoulders, kissing his neck softly. the younger hesitates at first, hands remaining on the older’s waist for a bit, but then they move, slowly. he’s testing the waters, slowly sliding his hands up and down minho’s waist. “see? not so scary,” the older whispers against his neck, and changbin nods.

minho’s skin is smooth to the touch, no blemishes to be seen. the younger lets his fingers skim up minho’s torso slowly, finger’s dipping into the ridges of minho’s abs, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his touch. a sharp gasp leaves his lips when minho bites at his neck, sucking softly before pulling away, kissing it. changbin gulps softly, feeling minho leave more kisses along his neck. meanwhile, his hands hike up minho’s torso further, hands feeling the expanse of skin before sliding up, over minho’s pectorals. the older hums against his neck, nipping softly at his neck. he brushes a finger slowly over a nipple, and minho groans against his neck, gripping his shoulders tighter.

“a-are you okay?” changbin asks, tone shaky. had he hurt the elder? was he not supposed to touch there? “i-i’m sorry-”

“you’re fine doll, ‘m not hurt,” the older replies, still focused on marking up the younger’s neck. “just caught me by surprise is all. felt good,” he adds, lips moving down his neck and towards his collarbones, kissing along them lightly.

changbin sighs in relief, and continues with touching the older male. he rubs his chest softly, letting his hands travel farther up, going against his collarbones and out towards his shoulders, feeling the musculature. his hands then travel downwards, sliding against his arms. minho leaves more bites among his skin, blossoms of pinkish red blooming when he pulls away, and it has the younger making soft noises, moans and whimpers.

it’s music to minho’s ears, and it has him working harder to make more noises come out from the other. he sucks more marks into changbin’s light caramel skin, letting his hands skim along changbin’s chest once more, fingers scraping against his buds softly, not too harsh. it is his first time, after all. in result, it has more of those gorgeous sounds coming from changbin, the younger squirming softly. “does it feel good, baby? do you feel good?” he asks, glancing up to look at changbin’s face.

the younger’s face is flushed a pretty red, eyes fluttering. puffs of warm breath leave reddened lips. his chest rises and falls with small motions. “y-yes, it feels good,” he breathes out shakily, and with those words, minho continues with his ministrations, pulling more of those whiny noises from the younger. his hands descend from changbin’s chest, leaving the younger’s nipples alone for now.

fingertips glide lightly along the skin of changbin’s torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. he watches as the younger’s body sinks away from his touch, sensitive to it. it’s quite fascinating to watch, minho thinks to himself. the hands previously feeling up his arms have come to rest on the junctures of his neck and shoulders. changbin watches with bated breath, eyes focused on the older male above him. he’s completely focused on his actions. minho finds it cute.

his fingertips come to a stop just above the waistband of his pants, resting on the smooth skin of his stomach. he tears his gaze away from the honey skin to observe the face of his partner. “can you take these off for me, baby?” minho asks, hooking a finger on a belt loop and tugging lightly at it. “i want to see all of you,” he adds, voice lowering to a whisper. he watches as the younger’s adam’s apple bobs with a nervous gulp, followed by a slow nod of the head.

“okay,” changbin whispers in reply, voice delicate. he reaches his hands down towards his pants, undoing the button, and pulls down the brass zipper slowly. his eyes are focused on minho the whole time, observing his expression.

minho watches with a fixed gaze. he watches as changbin grabs his pants and underwear, pulling them both down slowly, revealing more and more honeyed skin. he pauses for a moment, but before minho can say anything, the articles are being pulled down again. changbin pulls his legs out from the pants, throwing them lightly to the side before pulling off his socks and throwing those too. the smaller holds his breath, observing minho’s face closely, curling in a bit on himself out of nerves and glancing away. it’s the first time he’s being seen naked by another man, of course he’d be nervous.

a gentle hand on his thigh snaps him out of his thoughts. a small gasp leaves his lips as he looks up at the taller male, who pushes his legs apart softly, eyes going down to stare at his dick. his cheeks go a brighter red. changbin’s not all that impressive down there. he’s a bit shorter than average, with an average girth, but minho’s staring at it like it’s the prettiest, most perfect cock that he’s ever seen in his life. a fair hand reaches down, fingers skimming along the curved, pink flushed surface slowly. it causes a small moan to leave changbin, paired with a slight shiver of his body. minho looks absolutely fascinated.

“stunning,” the raven haired male breathes out, looking up into changbin’s eyes. changbin stares back, no words coming to his head. although, no words are needed as minho runs his fingers along changbin’s length again, watching how the younger responds to the touch. scrunched up eyes and a smooth moan, body curling up into his touch. “absolutely stunning,” minho adds, watching changbin exhale heavily. “you’re perfect, changbin.”

changbin looks so pretty sprawled out on the bed, honey skin glazed over with a reddish hue and demeanor shy. his spit slicked lips look so beautiful as they’re bitten by bunny like teeth in nervousness, chocolate brown eyes flitting over minho’s body in a rapid motion.

“c-can i see you too?” he asks, a slight stutter in the start of his sentence. minho laughs softly. he didn’t even have to ask.

minho wastes no time in grabbing his belt, pulling it off in one swift motion and tossing it somewhere behind. he undoes the button and pulls his zipper down, quickly pushing the articles of clothing down sculpted, pale thighs. his cock, red and curving to the right in the slightest, springs free from its confines, nearly smacking his stomach. he watches changbin’s eyes widen, giving a small gulp before scanning him whole. his heart swells with pride when he sees the younger’s cheeks grow a darker red.

“adonis,” the younger whispers, eyes flicking down to his peachy lips. “you’re an adonis, like..like a god,” he adds as minho leans back down, listening intently to changbin’s little whispers. “a god of beauty,” his voice fades out as he leans up to meet minho’s lips in another kiss, long and slow. it’s a rather short exchange as minho pulls away, reveling in the way changbin chases after his lips with a small whine, looking at him with those wide chocolate eyes. how adorable, minho thinks.

the older reaches for the drawer of his nightstand, pulling it open and reaching inside. seconds later, he’s pulling out a small bottle of raspberry lube, placing it next to him and pushing the drawer closed. he lifts the bottle up for the younger to see, turning it so the label is visible. “lube,” the older states simply, popping open the cap and lathering two of his fingers with the scented substance. “i’m going to open you up now, okay?”

“i-it hurts, right?” changbin asks, gripping at the sheets with anticipation. minho huffs out a faint chuckle, putting the bottle down and pushing the younger’s legs open a bit more.

“it’ll hurt at first, but it’ll get better afterwards,” minho replies. changbin nods in response. “i need you to relax, binnie. can you do that for me?” he whispers softly to the other, bringing a lubed finger to the younger’s entrance. he circles the puckered muscle slowly with his fingertip, hearing changbin suck in a breath, tensing up again. minho uses his free hand to rub at changbin’s thigh soothingly, trying to get the younger to relax. pressing his lips together, he slowly pushes in a finger, quick to act when changbin releases a small, pained grunt. he tightens around his finger.

“shhh, it’s okay baby,” minho reassures, moving his free up to his stomach instead, rubbing it softly, making small circles with his thumb. “i need you to relax, try relaxing for me,” he tells, keeping his finger still inside the younger so he gets used to it. changbin looks up at minho, taking deep, fast breaths. minho offers a sweet smile, hoping to ease the younger.

it works. changbin’s breathing slows down, his body goes lax, and he loosens around minho’s finger. minho’s smile widens.

“good, good,” he hums, still rubbing the younger’s stomach. “i’m going to move it now, okay?” he asks, and receives a nod in response.

“okay,” changbin breathes out, eyes closed and taking deep breaths to help himself relax for the older male.

“you can look at me, if it helps distract you from the burning feeling,” minho offers, and changbin’s eyes are quick to open and focus on him. minho can’t help but laugh. “is my handsome face that good of a distraction?” he asks with a teasing lilt, and he grins when changbin lets out a small laugh, face scrunching up cutely.

“yeah, it does, actually,” the shorter replies with a nod, looking up at the taller with a gentle smile. they stay like that for a bit, just smiling at each other, and then minho speaks up again.

“i’m going to move my finger now,” he tells the younger, and receives a calm nod in response. it seems like the small laugh they had managed to relax changbin. with the younger’s gaze focused on him, minho slowly pulls out his finger, observing changbin’s face closely, before pushing it back in.

changbin’s face scrunches up, but he makes no noise of pain, so minho continues on. he pushes his finger in and out slowly, hand holding changbin’s hip. the atmosphere around them is calm, comfortable, yet also thriving with a thick air of arousal. their bodies are flushed pink and red. their lips, shiny and kiss swollen, release long, hot puffs of air. their eyes, vibrant with warm colors of lust and want, with jet pupils dilated.

minho pushes in a second finger, easing it in slowly. changbin grunts a bit, but doesn’t say anything, readjusting his legs. “you’re doing so good,” minho tells the younger, moving his fingers at a slow, moderate pace. he leans down to kiss changbin, taking the younger’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly. changbin cups his face, moaning softly into the kiss. he pushes his tongue past minho’s lips, and the older allows for changbin to take the reigns, letting the younger explore his mouth as he fingers him. he scissors his fingers slowly, groaning as changbin traces the area of his mouth with his tongue, moving his tongue to curl around changbin’s, making the younger moan again, opening his mouth more.

it’s slow and wet, but neither boy is complaining. minho adds a third finger, thrusting the three digitd in and out at a moderate pace. they pull away from each other for a quick breather, but then they’re meeting again, making out slowly and passionately. changbin moans into the kiss, tightening around minho’s fingers, and the older knows he’s found the younger’s prostate. he brushes his fingers against the bundle of nerves, and it has the younger’s legs shaking with another moan, pulling his head back to breathe deeply, chocolatey irises swirling addictively the more minho stares at him.

he pulls his fingers out slowly, eyes still focused on changbin’s breathless form. the necklace of lovebites minho made earlier stand out quite nicely against his flushed honey skin. minho thinks he should’ve left a few more marks. his eyes travel down to the younger’s member, and it’s more hard than it was before. it has the older licking his lips as he looks back up to changbin’s face. “you’re ready,” minho informs, grabbing the lube bottle once more, reaching back into the drawer and pulling out a condom. before he can open the condom package, a hand flies up and grabs his wrist, preventing from doing anything. minho looks over to the younger, spotting the nervous expression on his face. “what’s wrong, baby?” he asks, voice laced with concern.

changbin’s eyes are wide. his chocolate irises are laced with worry and slight fear, and minho grows more concerned, placing the condom down on the bed with changbin’s hand still holding onto his wrist. the younger takes a sharp breath. “i-i’m scared,” he whispers, licking his lips nervously, glancing away momentarily. “wh-what if something goes wrong, o-or i do something wrong a-and-”

minho shushes the younger, cupping rounded cheeks and caressing them softly. he could understand why changbin was scared. it was his first time, what if something did go wrong? but minho was careful, trying to make it as comfortable and enjoyable as possible for the younger.

changbin looks up at minho, staying still as the older holds his face. his heart is racing in his chest. all he can think is _is this really happening? what if something goes wrong? what if i can’t please minho too?_ all these thoughts run through his head, making him frightened and worried. it blocks out any sounds, leaving him in a deafening silence. he’s frozen with fear. “-ngbin? changbin?”

“h-huh?” changbin shakes the thoughts out of his head, eyes meeting minho’s. the older is worried, and it makes changbin feel guilty. minho has been so nice, so good to him in this whole experience, and here he is, being a coward. he didn’t even know he was tearing up until an ugly sniffle came from him when he took in a breath. changbin could see it only made minho more concerned, and it makes him more guilty.

“changbin, are you okay?” the older asks, worry in his tone as he holds the younger’s face gently in his hands. “is it too much? we can stop, we don’t have to do this-”

“i-i want to!” changbin cuts him off, gripping onto minho’s wrist a bit tighter. the older silences himself, and gives changbin a slight nod to urge on his talking. changbin takes in a deep breath. “i want to do this,” he repeats, softer. “i want to, y-you’ve been so nice and caring a-and wonderful to me, a-and i feel ready!” the younger explains, staring straight into minho’s charcoal eyes. “i..i-i’m just a bit scared,” he finishes off, releasing the older’s wrist and letting his hand fall down to the bed.

“being scared is okay,” minho starts off, voice gentle. “trying new things can be scary. this is a new thing for you. do you follow?” he asks, continuing once he receives a nod in response. “it’s normal to get concerns, to get worries. you don’t know if everything will work out, and _that’s okay_ , changbin,” he stresses his words, hoping that the younger understands. he watches as changbin gulps, before nodding. minho wipes the moisture away from the younger’s eyes, rubbing his cheeks softly. “do you trust me, changbin?” he asks in a whisper, once more.

“i do, minho,” he responds, barely a whisper, but minho hears it.

“so let me take care of you,” the raven haired male says. “let me take care of you, okay?”

“okay,” changbin murmurs in response.

minho leans down to leave a gentle kiss on changbin’s lips, before rising back up. he grabs the condom, tearing open the package and rolling the latex protection onto his length. he reaches for the lube, popping open the cap and pouring some into his hand. he spreads the cool substance all over, making sure every part is covered. he takes a hold of changbin’s hips, bringing himself close to the younger’s entrance, peering up at changbin’s expression before he pushes in. “you ready?”

“ready,” the younger responds. minho nods, and with that, pushes the head of his cock in slowly.

changbin hisses, clutching at the sheets and tightening around minho’s head. minho moves one hand to rub at the younger’s stomach, whispering for him to relax. changbin takes in deep breaths, willing his body to slowly relax, muscles unwinding and breathing calming down. once the younger is breathing soft slow, loosening around the head, minho conitnues pushing in slowly. he goes in bit by bit, trying to help changbin get used to the feeling of having a dick inside of him.

once minho’s fully inside of changbin, the older takes time to endulge in the sensations he’s feeling. changbin is nice and tight around minho, warm. it’s deliciously addicting, and minho’s glad that he got to be changbin’s first time. he slides his hands off the younger’s hips, reaching for his hands, grabbing them and intertwining their fingers. changbin looks up at the older through half lidded eyes, then glancing down to their intertwined hands. it makes the older smile when the younger squeezes his hand gently, almost like an act of thanks. “you’re doing great so far, baby,” he says, still keeping the smile on his cat like features.

he watches the younger’s chubby cheeks burst with a red hue. a smile curls at his small, puffy lips, and it comforts minho. this is the expression he likes to see, blushy and smiling. “but i haven’t done anything,” the younger says back, giving a confused tilt of his head. minho hums, shaking his head no.

“yes you have. you trusted me, you let me enter you,” his smile grows wider as he approaches his last statment. “and you’re facing your fear.”

“i-i suppose so,” the younger brunette stutters, blushing more, and it makes minho smile so wide. he takes it that the younger doesn’t know how to take praise. he’ll definitely be saying more later, just to see that cute expression again and again.

“it’s the truth,” minho replies. changbin hums in response, relaxed. “i’m going to start moving now, okay?” he tells the younger, to which he receives a nod.

“c-can you stay holding my hands?” changbin asks softly, squeezing the older’s hands after. minho nods, squeezing back.

“does it help you relax?” minho asks, and nods when he receives a nod in response. “alright, i’ll hold your hands, baby,” he hums, holding the younger’s hands in a firm grip, which is quickly responded to with a firm grip from changbin.

minho pulls out slowly, only leaving the tip in, before pushing back slowly. he pulls and pushes with pauses in between, letting changbin get used to the feeling of his cock entering and leaving. the slide of his length against changbin’s walls is delightful, it makes him release a low, heavy exhale, head lolling back a bit. he’s thankful his self control is so good, or else he would’ve been pounding into the tantalizing heat already. but he can’t do that to changbin, not on his first time. he did say he would take it slow for him.

he repeats this cycle a few times, until there’s a squeeze at his hands. minho looks down at the man under him, coming to a still inside. “yes baby?”

“i think i’m ready,” changbin replies. “for the real thing,” he adds, giving minho a sheepish smile. minho returns it.

“you sure?” he asks. he will stop and pull out if the younger requests so. but he finds that he doesn’t have to.

“i’m sure,” the younger replies with an affirmative nod. minho can see that he’s decided what he wants, that he _knows_ what he wants, and minho will commend to it.

“okay, baby,” minho nods in reply. keeping a firm hold on changbin’s hands. he takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. pulling out, he pushes back in slowly, setting a slow pace for the time being.

changbin is relaxed and calm, no longer afraid of the situation. his hooded eyes are focused on minho, chest rising and falling gently with his breathing. his hips roll slowly with his thrusts, fair skin brushing against honey skin softly, sending slight shivers through changbin’s body.

minho speeds up slightly, getting more comfortable with fucking the younger. he had waited to see if the younger would make any pained noises, but when none were made, it had eased the older’s worries. changbin hums lowly underneath him, laying down further into the mattress, spreading his legs open a bit more. he deepens his thrusts, and that seems to stir a reaction from changbin. the smaller moans lowly, eyes closing and eyebrows drawing close. minho does it again, and he given the same reaction in response. “does that feel good?”

“y-yeah,” changbin stutters out in reply. so minho fucks him like that, slow and deep. he drags his cock out slowly before giving a deep thrust into the awaiting heat. it has changbin releases those sweet noises once again, just like when they were first exploring each other’s bodies earlier. it encourages minho to pick up his pace again, and that has changbin reacting more.

the younger squirms as the older fucks into him, body tingling with a newfound warmth. he can see the muscles in his thighs twitch, watches as his legs quiver with the thrusts. his hardened cock swings with the thrusts, pre-cum dribbling down siftly from the tip. he watches as his nipples slowly harden again, perky and sensitive once more. he sucks in breathes, releases shaky exhales, sometimes moans or whines. he tightens his hold on minho’s hands, body flushed. there’s once thrust that seems to hit the right, because he finds himself arching his back with a sharp whine, eyes wide as he looks up at minho.

the noise seems to encourage the older further. he moves their hands so he’s pinning changbin’s arms over his head. he lowers his head, soft groans slipping past his plush lips. his skin tingles with heated urgency as he moves in and out of changbin’s loosening hole. it’s too good for him to ignore any longer, and he can see that changbin is slowly losing himself in the sensations as well. he thrusts deep and hard, trying to find that spot again. he gives a gruff moan as changbin releases another sharp whine. he angles himself to hit that area repeatedly, drowning himself in the sweet noises that changbin releases, his own low grunts and moans mixing in.

changbin feels hazy, but it’s a wonderful feeling. his grip on minho’s hands loosen as the older continues to thrust. there’s a strong, buzzing warmth settled in changbin’s gut, and it’s desperate to spread all over his body. he feels so good, relaxed and calm and absolutely wonderful. his skin is flushed with a bright red, standing out against his glistening, tan skin. his limbs tremble more and the strong warmth seems to be ready to erupt. his lips quiver with a whimper, eyes pressing closed as he grabs at minho’s hands again. his legs shake strongly as a high, squeaky whine leaves his lips, the warmth spreading quickly over his body as he comes.

minho watches the younger under him closely, watching as he releases onto his stomach. he could replay the whole scene of changbin reaching his climax in his head. the way he flinched and squirmed, the small intakes of breath, the fluttering of his eyelids. it was all so beautiful, such an amazing sight to see. with that in his head, he screws his eyes shut with a grunt and spills into the condom, giving a deep exhale as his head knocks back.

the two stay like that, eyes screwed shut and breathing heavily as they come down from their highs.

minho opens his eyes slowly, tilting his down to survey the state of the younger.

changbin breathes heavily, eyes half lidded and face flushed with a light sheen of sweat. his hands still grip minho’s tightly, but they slowly loosen, allowing for the older to remove his hands. he pushes his hair back, and does the same for changbin. he offers a tired smile. “how are you feeling, baby?”

changbin stares at him for a bit, catching his breath, gulping before he speaks. “a-amazing,” he breathes out, laughing with a small smile.

they share a quick kiss, and then minho slowly pulls out, tying the condom and throwing it in the trashcan along with its wrapper. he walks to his nighttable, opening the drawer. he tosses the lube inside and pulls out a pack of wipes, taking one out before closing it again. he crawls back onto the bed, cleaning both himself and changbin, before tossing that in the trash too. switching the lamp light off, he brings himself close to changbin and pulls the covers over their bare bodies. laying an arm over changbin’s waist, he hooks his head over his shoulder. “let’s sleep, yeah?”

“let’s sleep,” changbin yawns in response, curling into the older’s embrace. and with that, the two close their eyes, and allow themselves to succumb to sleep.

 

\---

 

changbin wakes up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. the younger grunts softly, shifting in the bed before blinking his eyes open slowly. a few rays of sunlight spill into the room, but it isn’t enough to bother changbin’s eyes as he opened them. “morning,” a voice greets him softly. changbin glances up, seeing minho smiling down at him softly. changbin returns the gesture.

“morning,” he replies softly in return. minho smiles a bit wider, glancing down for a moment before glancing back up at the younger.

“it’s probably too early in the morning for this, but i’d like to get to know you more, changbin,” the raven haired male tells him, running a hand through the mess of raven hair on his head. “will you allow me that opportunity?”

“yes,” is the immediate response, and minho hums happily. “but right now, i’d like to cuddle and sleep a bit more,” changbin adds, which causes minho to chuckle lowly.

“that’s fine with me,” the older responds, pulling changbin closer by the waist, resting his head on top of his before closing his eyes once more. changbin stays awake a little while longer, a smile settled on his face. when he does close his eyes, it’s with the thought of getting to know minho more, with the thought that perhaps they could be something together.

  


**\- fin -**


End file.
